I am a girl, so what?
by Pinctada Maxima
Summary: Aku tidak bermaksud berbohong, tapi hanya sekedar ingin menutupi kenyataan. Setidaknya, sampai aku menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk bicara. SasuFem!Naru.
1. Chapter 1

**I AM A GIRL, SO WHAT?**

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Sensei_

 _Fict © Pinctada Maxima_

 _Warning : AU, OOC, Gender Switch, Typo(s), Tidak masuk akal, Alur dan cerita monoton, dll._

 _Don't like, don't read._

 _Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apa pun dari fict ini, selain kesenangan belaka. Tidak ada niatan khusus untuk membashing suatu chara, murni untuk jalannya cerita._

 _Selamat membaca …._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suasana pagi yang semarak di salah satu sekolah ternama di Konoha. Para gadis tampak berkerumun di depan pintu gerbang guna menanti para pangeran sekolah tercinta mereka, _Senju International High School_ (SIHS). SIHS adalah sekolah bertaraf internasional yang mewajibkan para siswa-siswi untuk tinggal dalam lingkungan asrama. Asrama putih yang dikhususkan untuk para siswi terletak terpisah, terhalang tembok tinggi nan kokoh yang memisahkan asrama hitam yang dikhususkan untuk para siswa.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya mata para siswi dimanjakan oleh indahnya paras rupawan beberapa siswa yang menjadi idola seantero SIHS, bahkan sekolah lain. 

"KYAAA~~" 

Para gadis pun mulai bersorak sorai mendapati para pangeran sekolah tersebut mulai mendekat ke arah mereka, tepatnya gerbang guna memasuki halaman sekolah. 

Seorang pemuda _blonde_ tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan cengiran—yang hampir menyerupai cengiran rubah— dan sukses membuat sebagian besar gadis-gadis tersebut berteriak histeris. 

"KYAAA~~ NARUTO- _SAMA KAWAII_!" 

Para siswi banyak yang menahan napas sejenak, ketika mendapatkan reaksi terbilang ramah dari salah satu idola mereka. 

"Ha-ah, asyiknya menjadi populer," ucap Sang pemuda _blonde_ tersebut. 

"Cih, kau menggelikan, _Dobe_ ," cibir seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan _style_ unik—menjurus langka— yang berjalan tepat di sampingnya, jengah. 

"Ck ... _urusai, Teme_ ," balasnya ketus, matanya mendelik penuh ketidaksukaan. 

"Hn, _Dobe_." Sang _raven_ menyeringai melihat si pemuda _blonde_ mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. 

"KYAAA~~ SASUKE-SAMA!" 

Suara histeria para _fansgirls_ pun semakin membahana. Sukses memekakkan telinga. 

"Ck, kau bahkan lebih populer dariku," ketus si pemuda _blonde_. 

"Hn," jawab Sang pemuda _raven a.k.a_ Sasuke- _Teme._

"Ck, Teme." Berdecak, si _blonde a.k.a_ Naruto- _Dobe_ mengembungkan kedua pipinya, _childish._

" _Yare-yare,_ sebaiknya kalian bertengkar di dalam kelas saja," usul seorang pemuda tampan berkulit pucat dengan senyum—yang bertengger awet— pada wajahnya. 

"KYAAA~~ SAI-KUN!" Tak kalah populer, nama pemuda tersebut ikut diteriakkan oleh para siswi sekolah berbasis asrama tersebut. 

Sai tersenyum pada para _fansgirls_ -nya sebelum menarik kedua temannya yang sudah serius beradu _deathglare_ menuju kelas mereka. 

.

Menghela napas lega, Sai mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya setelah berjuang dengan kerasnya menerobos, dan membelah lautan manusia yang sedari tadi menggerombol— mengerumuni mereka mulai dari gerbang menuju kelasnya. Cukup sulit dan bertambah berat dengan dirinya yang harus menyeret Naruto yang terus bersikeras melanjutkan adu tatapnya dengan Sang sepupu, Sasuke. Sementara, Sasuke hanya berjalan santai nan tak acuh dengan gagahnya. 

"Ahh ... Sakura- _chan_ ~" 

Suara cempreng Naruto terdengar riang saat salah satu primadona sekolah mereka muncul memasuki kelas tersebut. 

"Berisik, Naruto," balasnya ketus, dan malah berjalan menuju bangku terpojok. "Sasuke- _kun_ ~" ucapnya ramah nan lembut—berbanding terbalik saat berbicara pada Naruto. Menghela napas kecewa, Sakura akhirnya menyerah dan berlalu saat pujaan hatinya sama sekali tak menggubris keberadaannya sedikit pun dan tetap serius memandang ke arah luar jendela. 

Sementara itu, Naruto merenggut sebal saat mendapati si gadis permen kapas yang begitu memuja Sang sahabat sekaligus _rival_ abadinya, Sasuke Uchiha. 

"Ha-ah, selalu saja begitu?" desahnya frustasi dan langsung mendapat tepukan bahu prihatin dari pemuda berkulit pucat di sampingnya, Sai. 

"Bersabarlah, Naru- _chan,"_ hibur Sai seraya tersenyum lebar. Hanya pada Naruto-lah, Sai dapat tersenyum tulus, tak seperti senyum palsu yang selalu dipertahankannya setiap saat. 

"Aku akan kembali ke tempatku." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju bangku terpojok. 

"Naruto ...," lirih Sai saat Naruto berlalu. 

"Minggir, _Teme_ ," ketus Naruto. 

_Teme_ alias Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatap mata beriris _sapphire_ Sang pemuda _blonde_. "Hn," Jawabnya seraya menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, membuat Naruto langsung duduk di sampingnya. 

" _Naa,_ _Teme_." 

"Hn," gumam Sasuke seraya kembali menatap jendela. 

"Boleh kupinjam PR Fisika-mu. Aku lupa mengerjakannya," pinta Naruto malu-malu. 

"Hn, _dobe_ seperti biasanya." Sasuke menatap malas Naruto, kemudian tersenyum mencemooh. 

"Ck, _Teme._ Boleh tidak?" tanya Naruto kesal. 

"Hn." 

Naruto tersenyum lebar, sementara Sasuke mendengus seraya mengeluarkan buku fisikanya dari tas dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. 

___"Arigatou_ , _Teme_. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Naruto tersenyum lebar, sebelum akhirnya mulai sibuk menyalin PR dari buku Sasuke- _Teme_ nya. 

Sementara Sasuke kembali menatap ke arah luar jendela dan tersenyum kecut. _'Sahabat, eh?_ ' batinnya miris.

.

.

.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal saat teman sekamarnya sama sekali tak menggubris curhatan—atau tepatnya celotehannya— semenjak setengah jam lalu. Pemuda _raven_ tersebut justru sibuk dengan novel tebalnya, dan memang sepertinya tak ada niatan memberi komentar apa pun. 

" _Teme …."_

" _Teme_ ~" 

"..." 

"Uchiha- _Teme_." 

"..." 

"Haah …." Naruto akhirnya menghela napas panjang dan menekuk wajahnya. "Kau menyebalkan, Suke," lirihnya. 

_**Puk ….**_ _ ****_

Sasuke akhirnya menutup novel tebalnya, lalu menatap malas si _blonde_ yang kini terlentang di atas tempat tidur dengan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. "Apa maumu sebenarnya, _Dobe_?" tanyanya malas. 

Mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, si _blonde_ tersenyum atau jelasnya menyengir lebar. "Ehehe ... ayo, temani aku ke kedai ramen Ichiraku. Aku lapar, _Teme."_

"Hn." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela. 

"Bhuuu ... _Teme~"_ Naruto mengerang kesal dengan penolakan Sang _raven_ dan melemparkan bantal oranye-nya kesayangannya ke arah Sasuke yang tentunya dengan mudah dapat menghindar. 

"Kau ajak saja Sakura, bukankah kau dari tadi membicarakannya," usulnya, terkesan tak acuh. 

Naruto bangkit dan menghampiri Sasuke. Iris biru memukaunya menerawang jauh ke luar jendela sana. "Mana mau dia pergi denganku. Ayolah, _Teme~_ ya, ya, ya?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang nampak berkaca-kaca, tatapan yang biasa digunakannya untuk meluluhkan siapa pun. 

Mendengus sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengacak surai _blonde_ si _Dobe_ yang 15 cm lebih pendek darinya gemas yang sontak membuat Naruto merenggut sebal. 

"Hn, dasar _dobe."_ Tersenyum tipis dan meraih jaket hitam yang tergantung di dalam lemarinya. 

"Ehehe, kau memang yang terbaik, _Teme."_ Naruto tersenyum lebar dan segera menggandeng lengan Sang sahabat keluar dari kamar asrama bercat biru tersebut.

.  
.

Naruto terus saja mengoceh di sepanjang perjalanan, yang tentunya hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman **'Hn'** andalan Sang bungsu Uchiha. Dan, sesampainya di kedai ramen favoritnya, Naruto langsung memesan semangkuk besar _miso ramen extra_ pedas, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memesan segelas _ocha_ hangat saja. 

Dengan semangat Naruto menyeruput mie ramennya, membuat Sasuke mendengus melihat cara makan yang tergolong mengerikan tersebut. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Naruto sudah hampir selesai dengan mangkuk ketiganya. 

"Ramen buatan paman Teuchi memang paling enak." Naruto tersenyum lebar seraya menepuk perutnya yang kini terlihat membuncit. 

Paman Teuchi dan Ayame, pemilik kedai tersebut ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah dari pelanggan setia mereka. 

"Dasar ramen- _freak_ ," dengus si pemuda _raven_. 

"Ck, hanya orang bodoh yang tak mengakui kelezatan ramen." Si _blonde_ berdecak kesal. 

"Hn," balas Sasuke tak peduli seraya beranjak pergi setelah membayar pesanan mereka berdua. 

"Sampai jumpa lagi Paman Teuchi, Ayame _Nee-san_." Naruto melambaikan tangan, dan segera berlari mengejar Sasuke. 

"Seperti biasa, selalu bersemangat." Teuchi terkekeh dan dibalas anggukan putrinya, Ayame.

.

. 

" _Naa,_ _Teme."_

"Hn?" 

"Kenapa kau tak menjadikan Sakura- _chan_ pacarmu?" 

Mendengus pelan, Sakuke menatap Naruto jengah. "Hn." 

"Jawablah yang benar, _Teme_. Bahkan 'Hn' mu itu sama sekali tak termasuk dalam kategori sebuah kata." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, kebiasaannya saat kesal. 

"Hn." 

"Gaahhh ... Dasar Sasu- _Teme_!" teriak Naruto kesal. 

" _Urusai, Dobe_. Kau membuat kita menjadi bahan perhatian, _usuratonkachi_ ," dengus Sasuke. 

"Salahmu, _Teme_!" seru Naruto tak terima dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke yang menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya. Orang-orang sekitar yang semula memperhatikan mereka, kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing. 

Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian menatap langit malam yang berhiaskan bintang dan bulan yang berbentuk bulat sempurna. "Sekali _dobe,_ tetaplah _dobe,"_ ucapnya pelan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya ... 

" _OHAYŌ, MINNA!_ " Naruto berseru saat memasuki ruang kelasnya. 

"Berisik, Naruto," geram Sakura yang merasa terganggu dengan suara super cempreng si _blonde_. 

"Ehehe …." Naruto hanya menyengir tidak jelas seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. 

"Semangat seperti biasanya, Naruto." Kiba tersenyum dan ber- _high five_ ria dengan Naruto. 

"Hyaaa …. Mari kita kobarkan semangat masa muda!" seru pemuda beralis tebal, Lee, dengan mengacungkan jempol dan menunjukkan deretan gigi rapinya yang tampak super kinclong. 

"Ck, _mendokusei_. Kalian mengganggu tidurku," keluh pemuda berkuncir seperti nanas dengan nada malas, terkesan tak memiliki semangat hidup. 

"Dasar rusa pemalas," cibir Naruto, dan hanya dibalas dengusan si pria berkuncir nanas sebelum kembali tertidur seperti semula. 

"Ha-ah ... dia tidur lagi." Kiba mendesah lelah, kemudian duduk di samping pemuda tersebut. "Hei, Shika, bangunlah. Ayo, ajarkan aku matematika." Kiba mengguncangkan tubuh Shikamaru, namun tak mendapat respon apa pun. 

_**Srek ...**_ _ **  
**_

Pintu kembali terbuka dan menampilkan pemuda berambut _raven_ mencuat melawan grafitasi, berkulit putih mulus dan berwajah tampan yang menjadi idola hampir setiap Siswi SIHS, Uchiha Sasuke. 

"Kau menghalangi jalan, _Dobe,"_ sahut Sasuke datar—yang langsung ditanggapi palingan wajah Naruto. "Ck, masih marah rupanya," ucapnya saat Naruto berlalu menuju tempat duduknya. 

"Sasuke-kun~" Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu menyapanya dengan malu-malu. "Ini _bento_ untuk makan siangmu." 

Sasuke menatap datar kotak _bento_ berwarna _pink_ tersebut sebelum akhirnya berlalu dengan cueknya. 

Sementara Sakura, si gadis musim semi tersebut hanya mendesah kecewa. "Ditolak lagi," lirihnya. 

_Puk ..._ __

Seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya, membuat Sakura menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut pirang diikat tersenyum. "Kita berusaha lagi lain kali." 

"I-Ino?" lirihnya. 

"Sa-Sakura-chan, be-berse-mangatlah," dukung gadis lain berambut biru gelap panjang, Hinata. 

" _Arigatou_ Ino, Hinata-chan." Sakura tersenyum. Akhirnya mereka bertiga duduk di tempatnya. 

Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah gadis yang baru saja duduk di bangku sebelahnya. " _Ohayō,_ Hinata-chan." 

" _O-Ohayō,_ Na-Naruto-kun," jawabnya pelan dengan wajah tertunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. 

"Ehehe ..." Naruto terkekeh mendapati sifat malu-malu yang selalu ditunjukkan oleh Sang Gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut. 

"Diamlah, _Dobe._ Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku," ketus teman sebangkunya. 

"Ck, aku masih marah padamu, _Teme,"_ sahutnya. 

"Hn." 

"Aish, kau menyebalkan _Teme_ , Uchiha _bastard_." 

"Hn." 

"Bhuuu~" 

"Jangan tunjukkan wajah jelekmu itu, _Dobe_ ," ucapnya jengah. 

"Huuh ..." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi, tak lama Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tengah sibuk dengan buku tebalnya. " _Naa, Teme_ ...," panggilnya pelan. 

"Hn?" tanyanya tanpa menatap Naruto. 

"Tadi kau menolak _bento_ dari Sakura?" 

"Hn." 

"Kenapa tak diterima saja? Kau bisa memberikannya padaku kalau kau tak mau memakannya." 

"Hn." 

"Ck, hentikanlah gumaman ambigumu itu, _Teme."_

"Hn." 

"Arggghh ... terserah kau sajalah," kesal Naruto, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan buku dari tas ransel oranye miliknya. Sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis.

.

. 

Setengah jam berlalu setelah bel berbunyi. Namun, tak ada tanda-tanda akan kedatangan Sang Guru. Anak-anak pun sudah semakin bosan menunggu.

"Neji, cepat kau panggil Kakashi-Sensei di ruang guru!" seru Kiba pada Sang Ketua Kelas. 

"Percuma," balasnya cuek.

"Ck, dasar ketua kelas tak bertanggung jawab," gerutunya sebal.

 _Srak ..._

Pintu pun terbuka, dan memunculkan seorang pria dewasa berpenampilan nyentrik—yang wajahnya tertutupi masker.

" _Ohayō,_ ...," sapanya ringan, tak merasa bersalah telah datang terlambat dan membuat muridnya hampir _mati_ kebosanan. __

" _Ohayō, Sensei,"_ balas hampir setiap murid, malas.

" _Gomen,_ tadi aku tersesat dan menolong nenek yang ingin menyeberang di jalan bernama kehidupan."

 _Sing ..._

Hening.

Semua murid hanya diam ketika—lagi-lagi— mendengar alasan tak masuk akal yang terlewat sering diucapkan Sang _Sensei._

"Hehe ..." Guru bernama Hatake Kakashi tersebut tertawa kering seraya menggaruk kepala bersurai putih keperakannya. "Tapi, Sensei datang membawa kabar gembira untuk kalian." Sang Sensei tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Apa itu _Sensei?!"_ seru Ino.

"Apa kita tidak jadi ulangan, _Sensei?"_ tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Sayang sekali, Naruto ... kita tetap ulangan," jawabnya, dan langsung membuat Naruto lemas seketika.

"Lalu, apa, _sensei?"_ sahut Kiba.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru hari ini."

"Laki-laki ... atau perempuan? Tampan tidak?" seru Sakura dengan mata berbinar, penuh harap.

"Hmm ... Kalian lihat saja sendiri." Kakashi tersenyum misterius, kemudian memberi kode pada seseorang yang berdiri di balik pintu untuk masuk dan memperlihatkan dirinya.

Tap ... tap ... tap ….

Sesosok asing berambut oranye kemerahan berpenampilan menarik memunculkan dirinya, sukses membuat hampir semua murid menahan napas mereka untuk sejenak.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," titah Sang _Sensei._

Si murid baru mengangguk sejenak dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Tak lama mata beriris hijau kemerahannya menangkap sesosok familiar yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya dengan wajah nyaris pucat, membuat Sang Murid baru menyeringai tipis. Seringai tersebut justru menjadi pesona tersendiri untuknya. "Perkenalkan, Namikaze Kyuubi, pindahan dari Uzushio ... salam kenal."

Sementara, seseorang membelalakkan matanya, seraya bergumam lirih. "Ini tidak mungkin."

.

.

 _ **Bersambung~**_

.

 _Aish, Tada mah siapa atuh, cuma newbie yang baru belajar dan mencoba eksis. Emang terbilang mainstream, tapi gak apa, kan, buat meramaikan pair ini?_

 _Btw, fict ini dulu pernah saya publish di Fb. Adakah yang kenal dengan saya? #gakada_

18 Agustus 2015


	2. Chapter 2

_Sing ..._

Murid-murid terdiam sejenak setelah Sang murid baru memperkenalkan dirinya. Kakashi—Sang _sensei_ nyentrik— berdehem pelan guna mencairkan suasana yang mendadak berubah kaku. Menggaruk pipi, Kakashi mendesah pelan. "Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan pada teman baru kalian?"

 _Srek ..._

Beberapa murid pun sontak mengacungkan tangan. Sementara, Kyuubi—si murid baru— terus menatap sosok yang sangat familiar untuknya. Tak tahukah kau Kyuu, senyum dan tatapanmu sangat mempesona?

"Ehm ... apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Kakashi pada Sang gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Ano, apa yang membuatmu pindah ke Konoha?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Kyuubi menatap malas Sang penanya. "Urusan keluarga," jawabnya singkat, terkesan malas, dan sukses membuat Sakura tersenyum canggung dibuatnya.

"Kau, Kiba," tunjuk Kakashi pada seorang siswa berambut cokelat jabrik yang tampak menyunggingkan seringai kekanakan. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya pria bermata _heterochrome_ tersebut memecah atmosfer yang sempat kembali kaku.

"Apa kau ... putri dari Namikaze Minato-sama?"

Pertanyaan tersebut sontak mengundang seluruh perhatian penghuni kelas tersebut. Semua orang pun tahu betapa terkenalnya keluarga Namikaze; dengan kekayaan dan kekuasaannya, klan terkuat nomor dua setelah Senju.

"Begitulah ... Minato memang _tou-san_ ku," jawabnya tak sopan dengan nada kelewat datar. Kyuubi memang tak pernah memanggil kedua orangtuanya dengan sebutan _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san._

Suasana kelas pun kembali berubah ramai. Mereka tak menyangka akan mendapat teman baru seorang putri dari pengusaha besar dan mantan _hokage*_ mereka beberapa tahun silam— sebelum akhirnya diganti dengan _hokage_ yang sekarang.

Merasa sudah lebih dari cukup, Kakashi pun mempersilakan Kyuubi untuk duduk di bangku yang kosong.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun lagi, Kyuubi pun mulai melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju bangku terpojok yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Sementara, Kakashi hanya mendesah lelah mendapati murid baru yang terkesan _kurang sopan_ dan seenaknya itu.

 _Tap ..._ _tap ... tap …._

Kyuubi melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan begitu anggun. Tapi tak lama kemudian, langkahnya terhenti secara tiba-tiba pada sebuah bangku yang diduduki sesosok pemuda(?) yang nampak pucat pasi dan seolah begitu konsen menatap lantai di bawahnya. Menyeringai sejenak, Kyuubi mencondongkan tubuhnya, kemudian menarik dagu Sang pemuda(?) sehingga sukses membuat mereka saling bertatapan. Sontak para penghuni kelas tersebut langsung melemparkan tatapan penuh arti yang syarat akan keterkejutan dan menunggu dalam diam apa yang akan dilakukan Sang murid baru terhadap salah satu idola SIHS tersebut.

" _Anata ga koishīdesu,_ Kitsune." Kyuubi menempelkan keningnya pada sosok tersebut. Tersenyum manis, Kyuubi pun mengecup pipi berkulit kecokelatan di hadapannya, dan kemudian segera berlalu menuju bangkunya. Seolah tak melakukan apa pun, dengan santainya Kyuubi mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap ke arah Sang _sensei._

Sementara, seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut hanya bisa diam dan mematung dengan tanda tanya besar, _minus_ Sasuke yang hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan Shikamaru yang menggumamkan kata andalannya _'mendokusei'_ sebelum akhirnya kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya pada permukaan meja—setelah sebelumnya sempat terpana sesaat.

"Ehem …."

Suara deheman Kakashi mengembalikan fokus para muridnya yang sempat terhanyut di dunia _Lala-Land._

"Siapkan seluruh alat tulis yang kalian perlukan di atas meja ...," Kakashi menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, "dan kemudian singkirkan atribut lain yang tidak kuizinkan untuk berada dalam jangkauan kalian selama ujian berlangsung." Mata beriris dua warnanya berkilat penuh peringatan. "Neji ... tolong bantu aku untuk membagikan kertas soal dan lembar jawaban pada teman-temanmu."

Menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, pemuda berambut panjang itu pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera menghampiri Sang _sensei_ di depan kelas.

Menepiskan tanda tanya besar dan rasa penasaran yang ada di kepala masing-masing, para murid pun mulai memokuskan diri pada ujian mingguan yang selalu diadakan oleh Sang guru matematika tersebut. Mereka masih sayang nyawa, tak ingin berhadapan dengan salah satu _Sensei_ yang masih termasuk dalam golongan _sadis_ dalam memberi hukuman tersebut.

"Hn, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, _Dobe_."

Si _dobe_ menatap teman sebangkunya tersebut sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan kepala pirangnya pada permukaan meja yang telah diisi oleh dua lembar kertas tersebut. Sungguh kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya _shock._ Mengintip di antara celah yang ada, Sang _blonde_ pun dapat dengan jelas melihat seulas seringai yang bertengger pada Sang murid baru. Membatin miris di tengah kegalauannya akan soal yang telah menanti dirinya, dia kini merasa harus menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menjalani hidupnya yang sudah dipastikannya akan berubah dan tidak setenang dulu. Si _dobe_ menahan dirinya untuk tak menangis dan tidak menjerit histeris. 

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas, iris _sapphire-_ nya menatap pemandangan yang tersaji di atap sekolah tersebut dengan tatapan nanar. "Kau begitu ingin tahu?"

"Hn."

"Haah …." Dia tersenyum kecut, dan menatap Sang pemuda berambut pantat ayam di sampingnya. "Kami sudah saling mengenal."

"Hn?"

"Gaaahh ... apa tidak ada kata lain selain 'Hn'mu, _Teme_?"

"Hn." Sang pemuda yang dipanggil _'Teme'_ itu menatap langit biru di atasnya, "Tak perlu kata lain. Kau mengerti semua maksudku."

"Aku belum bisa menjelaskannya padamu untuk saat ini."

"Hn?"

"Tidak semua hal harus kau ketahui, kan?"

"Hn."

Terkekeh pelan, sosok bermata seindah samudera itu menyengir begitu lebar, hingga matanya menyipit. _"Gomen, Teme."_

"Hn," balasnya, lalu mengacak rambut berhelai pirang tersebut dan tersenyum tipis.

.

Sementara itu di dalam kelas ...

Kyuubi mendengus mendapati siswa-siswi yang terus mengerumuninya semenjak istirahat tadi. Kyuubi tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa mereka tetap bertahan walaupun dirinya dengan sangat jelas menunjukkan raut wajah tak suka?

Mendecih dalam hati, Kyuubi pun mendelik dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Bisakah kalian memberiku jalan untuk pergi ke kantin?" desisnya tajam, cukup sukses membuat suasana yang tadinya ramai berubah sepi dan mencekam untuk sejenak. Nada suaranya benar-benar terkesan dingin. Apakah itu aura pewaris Namikaze? Batin mereka.

Merasa mendapat jalan, Kyuubi mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya dan berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

"Waw, benar-benar cuek," cetus seorang siswa berambut hijau lumut.

"Menyeramkan ... tapi, mempesona," sahut siswa lain.

"Ck, sombong," desis seorang siswi berambut kecokelatan, kentara jelas penuh ketidaksukaan.

Sementara Kyuubi yang ternyata berdiri di balik dinding, mendecih dan memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. "Sesuka kalian saja," ketusnya pelan, sebelum berlalu menuju kantin. 

.

.

.

Mata _ruby_ -nya menangkap sesosok _blonde_ yang tengah bersedekap dada seraya menyenderkan punggung pada pilar yang berada di belakangnya. Melangkah perlahan, Kyuubi semakin mendekat ke arah orang tersebut.

"Kau menungguku." Tak bermaksud bertanya, Kyuubi mengehentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Sang _blonde_.

Iris birunya berkilat tajam, sebuah senyum kecut tersungging. "Apa tujuanmu?"

"Ke kantin. Makan siang," jawabnya terkesan cuek.

Sang _blonde_ tiba-tiba meraih sebelah tangan Kyuubi dan menyeretnya ke sebuah tempat sepi, belakang sekolah— tepat di bawah pohon Sakura yang belum memunculkan bunganya.

Kyuubi meringis, mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang tampak memerah—korban penarikan dan penyeretan— dengan pelan. "Kau tak usah menyeretku, _Baka,"_ ketusnya.

"Ya ... terserah."

"Kau berubah," ungkap Kyuubi tiba-tiba.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini, bila kau lupa. Aku tak suka kau mencampuri urusanku."

"Kau berlebihan, Kitsune. Aku tak berniat mengganggumu."

"Hooo~" Tersenyum sinis, dia mendengus. "Lalu, apa tujuanmu datang ke Konoha? Apa Uzushio tak lagi terasa nyaman, _Imoutou_?"

Tersenyum tipis, Kyuubi menatap Naruto dalam. "Kau mengakuiku sebagai adik perempuanmu, Kak Naru?" tanyanya.

"Tch ... suka tidak suka, kau tetap _imoutou_ -ku satu-satunya, Kyuu-chan."

"Pelukan selamat datang?" Kyuubi merentangkan tangannya seraya tersenyum.

Mendesah sejenak, Naruto tersenyum dan menarik Sang adik perempuan ke dalam dekapannya, membiarkan Sang adik menenggelamkan wajah di lehernya. "Aku pun selalu merindukanmu, Kyuu …. Selamat datang."

"Hm … aku tahu." Kyuubi tersenyum, dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Uzushio terasa sepi karena kepergianmu."

"Tidak mungkin kau ke Konoha hanya karena sekedar rindu padaku. Apa yang ada dalam pemikiranmu, Kyuu?"

"Hm, aku hanya sekedar ingin berada di dekatmu. Aku merindukanmu, Kak."

"Selalu manja, eh?" Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka, kemudian mengacak rambut berhelai oranye kemerahan Sang Kyuubi. "Kau memotong rambutmu? Aku lebih suka rambut sepinggulmu."

"Dan, aku lebih suka rambut sebahu." Kyuubi menyeringai tipis. "Kenapa tak kau saja yang kembali memanjangkan rambutmu?"

"Ck, kau menyebalkan sekali …. Pulang sana ke Uzu," usirnya kekanakan.

"Dalam mimpimu, _Baka Nee-chan_."

"Ssstt ... Kecilkan suaramu." Naruto mendelik tajam.

"Takut, eh?" cibir Kyuubi.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau ada yang mendengar," ancamnya.

"Hooo~ seperti berani saja?" Iris hijau kemerahannya menatap Sang kakak dengan tatapan mencela. "Bukankah melihatku lecet sedikit saja sudah membuatmu panik? Ingatlah, kita sama-sama _sister-complex."_ _  
_  
"Urussai, Kyuu." Menarik napas sejenak, Naruto menatap Kyuubi serius. "Kabar apa yang kau bawa dari Uzushio?"

"Ada dua kabar," sahut gadis berambut sebahu itu. "Baik dan buruk."

"Jelaskan?"

"Mulai yang mana?"

"Baik."

"Seluruh anggota Uzumaki baik-baik saja, Tetua masih memimpin dengan baik. Beliau masih menunggu kepulanganmu untuk memimpin klan Uzumaki." Dia mengedikkan bahu ketika Naruto menatapnya penuh tanya. "Dalam waktu dekat ini, Nagato akan ditunjuk sebagai pengganti Tetua. Sepertinya ... si Tua itu sadar sudah bau tanah."

"Sopanlah, Kyuu …. Dia kakak dari nenek kita. Nenek Mito pasti melemparmu dengan katana-nya, kalau mendengar ucapanmu tadi," peringat Naruto, tegas.

"Masa bodoh. Masih ada kabar buruk, ingat?" ketusnya.

Naruto kembali menatap Kyuubi, meminta penjelasan.

"Kabar buruknya adalah ... Minato dan Kushina sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha. Mereka sepakat kembali ke sini dan parahnya ...," Kyuubi menghela napas sejenak dan melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang nampak _shock_. "Uzumaki Karin juga akan ikut."

"Ka—kau ... bercanda, kan, Kyuu?" tanyanya _shock._

Menggeleng pelan, Kyuubi menepuk pundak Sang kakak dan memandang penuh simpati. "Sayangnya, ini serius. Kuharap kau segera berhenti, Minato dan Kushina pasti akan menyeretmu pulang, atau ... parahnya memaksa kau sekolah di Prancis. Ingat, posisimu sebagai pewaris utama Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Kau dalam masalah besar."

Naruto mengacak rambut pirang jabriknya kasar, frustasi. "Kau harus membantuku menyiapkan semuanya. Berikan aku persediaan obat sebanyak mungkin, mereka tak boleh tahu semua ini," ucapnya berat.

"Hm, itulah kenapa aku datang lebih awal dari mereka." Kyuubi mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi beberapa butir obat berwarna biru gelap dari tas yang dibawanya. "Kau tentu tahu efek obat ini. Jangan terlalu sering menggunakannya. Terlalu berbahaya untuk hormon dan tubuhmu."

"Aku tahu. Aku percaya pada kemampuanmu sebagai dokter dan peneliti." Tersenyum tipis, Naruto mengusap kepala adiknya penuh sayang. "Aku menyayangimu, Kyuu."

" _Ba—Baka_ …. Kau tak perlu bilang."

"Dasar Kyuubi ... kau malu rupanya dipuji sosok tampan sepertiku. Hehe ...," godanya.

"Aish ... tampang _uke_ jangan merasa tampan," cibirnya.

" _Shut up,_ Kyuu! Aku bukan _uke."_

"Yeah, terserah. Sekarang berpikirlah, langkah apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membungkam sepupu merahmu. Kurasa perlu usaha keras untuk menaklukan Karin."

"Yeah, aku tahu dengan jelas soal itu. Aku dengan masalah besarku."

"Salahmu menyukai orang macam 'dia'," cibirnya. "Terbukti, kan, kau itu bodoh." Kyuubi terdiam sejenak melihat kakaknya yang nampak merenung. Menghela napas pelan, dia berbalik. "Aku lapar, mau ke kantin. Kau membuatku menunda makan siangku. Masih sempat tidak, ya?"

Naruto hanya menatap punggung Kyuubi yang semakin jauh sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Tersenyum miris, Naruto menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap awan. "Cinta memang butuh pengorbanan, Kyuu," lirihnya pelan, terkesan frustasi. 

.

.

.

Dua orang pria bermata _onyx_ tampak saling berpandangan antara satu sama lain pada salah satu ruangan di lantai dua.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ dikuncir lemas memasukkan sebuah teropong ke dalam tas hitamnya. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya, _otoutou?"_

Bukan merupakan suatu pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan yang terlontar dari Sang kakak laki-laki.

"…" Tak ada jawaban.

"Setidaknya, itu lebih baik daripada aseksual." Pemuda berparas tampan itu tersenyum miris. Ditatapnya lekat Sang adik. "Haah ... _Tousan_ pasti sulit menerima. Terlebih lagi kita sama-sama memiliki tunangan semenjak kecil."

"Diamlah, _Aniki_." Menatap tajam Sang kakak dan berkata sinis. "Ini hidupku ... persetan dengan Uchiha."

"Kau kira mudah, eh?" Itachi menarik napas berat. "Suka atau tidak ... darah lebih kental dari air. Kau tak akan bisa lari dari Uchiha, Suke."

" _Urusai, Aniki."_ Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian berlalu pergi.

 _Blam ..._

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar dengan jelas.

Itachi mendudukkan diri, menerawang. "Haruskah aku membantai seluruh anggota klan Uchiha dan hanya menyisakan _otoutou_ kecilku? Lalu, lari dari Konoha dan menjadi _missing-nin?"_ lirihnya frustasi, membuatnya berpikiran yang tidak masuk di akal, teringat suatu _anime_ terkenal yang beberapa bulan belakangan baru tamat setelah lima belas tahun berjalan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam sebuah pesawat yang tengah mengudara ...

"Huaaa …. Akhirnya kita kembali ke Konoha, _Anata_. Aku tak sabar menemui Naru-chan kecilku," seru seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang dengan mata beriris merah kehijauan. Matanya berbinar penuh kebahagiaan. 

"Sabarlah, Kushi-chan. Kita sebentar lagi akan _Landing._ Aku yakin dia pasti akan sangat senang mengetahui kabar ini," ucap Sang suami berambut pirang. 

"Hm, hampir setahun Naruto kecil kita berada di Konoha. Aku benar-benar senang, Minato," ungkapnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Hanya menanggapi penuturan Sang istri dengan senyuman simpul, Minato menatap ke arah luar kaca pesawat, melihat daratan yang sudah sangat nampak dalam pandangan mata. _'Apa kabarmu, Kitsune? Kaa-san dan Tou-san datang, Sayang. Kau tak akan kesepian lagi,'_ ucapnya dalam hati seraya tersenyum lembut. 

.

.

.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat sahabat _blonde_ -nya yang sedari tadi bergerak gelisah dan sesekali menghela napas berat. Tak biasanya teman _hyperactive_ -nya terlihat kacau serta tampak tak punya semangat hidup. Konsentrasinya terasa terganggu dengan prilaku _room-mate_ nya itu.

Menutup buku di tangannya, Sasuke kemudian melemparkan buku tersebut dengan cukup keras ke atas permukaan meja belajarnya yang terletak di sudut ruangan— sehingga cukup menimbulkan suara bedebum keras.

 _Bruuk ..._

 _Gotcha!_

Sasuke menyeringai puas saat si _blonde_ mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, dan menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Otak kecilmu akan meledak bila kau gunakan di luar kapasitas kerja otakmu," ungkap Sasuke dengan senyum miring menyebalkan.

Naruto mendesah lelah, lalu kembali menghadap jendela. Tak terkesan terlalu peduli dengan ucapan sahabat _raven_ nya. Hal itu sontak membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. Tak biasanya Naruto tak mengacuhkan hinaan yang dilontarkannya. Ada apa dengan sahabat sekaligus _rival_ nya tersebut?

Mencoba mencari tahu, Sasuke berjalan perlahan dan berdiri di samping Naruto— ikut menatap ke arah luar jendela. Terdengar jelas hembusan napas berat dari sosok lima belas sentimeter di bawahnya itu.

"Suke …."

Sebuah suara lirih terdengar memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta. Tak biasanya Naruto mau merepotkan diri dengan menyebut namanya secara langsung. Sekali dengar, Sasuke tahu; sahabatnya hendak berbicara serius. Dengan nada rendah, Sasuke menggumamkan dua huruf andalannya. "Hn?"

"Apa kau akan membenciku bila selama ini aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu?" tanyanya, tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari atap asrama putri yang tampak dari gerbang penghalang.

"Tergantung."

"…" Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana _training_ hitam bergaris putih miliknya. Hembusan napas berat kembali terdengar.

Jujur, Sasuke tak menyukai Naruto yang seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak suka. Terkesan aneh dan mengganggu dirinya. Ke mana perginya pemuda pirang yang selalu berisik dan tak mau diam itu?

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke terkesan datar, namun Naruto tentu tahu sahabatnya tengah khawatir padanya. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyenderkan diri pada dinding di samping jendela, Naruto menutup matanya sejenak, kemudian menatap nanar langit-langit kamar mereka berdua. "Apa pun yang terjadi ... kumohon jangan membenciku, Suke."

"Hn?"

"Kau akan tahu alasannya nanti." Naruto mengulas senyum tipis, terkesan getir. "Yang terpenting, kau sahabat baikku. Aku harap ikatan ini akan selalu menyatukan kita," ungkapnya seraya menatap Sasuke dalam. "Kuharap aku akan menjadi orang yang berarti untuk selalu kaupertahankan keberadaannya."

"Percaya diri sekali kau, _Dobe,_ " dengus Sasuke. Senyum meremehkan disunggingkannya. "Memangnya kau pikir, kau siapa?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. Seulas senyuman masih dipertahankannya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, Sasuke terdiam. Senyuman itu sama sekali berbeda dengan senyuman Naruto yang biasanya. Tak perlu Sasuke berpikir dengan otak jeniusnya untuk menyadari keadaan sahabatnya. Apa pun yang tengah terjadi, Sasuke tak suka ini. Naruto sama sekali tak cocok dengan ekspresi dan senyuman semacam ini. 

.

.

.

Kyuubi mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, guna menahan amarah. Demi rubah oranye merahnya di Namikaze _mansion,_ Kyuubi benar-benar ingin menyuntik mati paman-paman keriput di hadapannya. Suasana hatinya yang tadinya senang dan berbunga-bunga, mendadak berganti dengan cepatnya; saat tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak dan dengan suksesnya menyentuh sesuatu yang harusnya tak disentuh seorang pun— coretdadacoret— kecuali yang berhak. Dengan napas terengah menahan amarah, Kyuubi menunjuk pria tersebut tepat di hidung dengan tidak sopannya.

"DASAR PAMAN KERIPUT MESUM!" cercanya dengan suara cetar membahana, sukses menimbulkan penyakit tuli mendadak sekitar radius seratus meter.

Sementara, si pelaku penabrakan menutup kedua telinganya dengan cengiran watados.

Melihat reaksi si paman keriput yang terkesan sangat menyebalkan baginya, membuat tekanan darahnya semakin meningkat.

"KAU ...! " tunjuk Kyuubi. "Ka—Kau …." Tiba-tiba lidahnya terasa kelu saat melihat pemuda tersebut tersenyum dan menarik sebelah tangannya, kemudian mengecupnya. Segala umpatan kasar dan sumpah serapah yang sudah bersarang di dalam otaknya mendadak lenyap seketika, menguap entah ke mana.

"Gadis manis sepertimu tak pantas berteriak seperti itu." Senyum tersungging dengan begitu indahnya. Tampak memesonakan siapa pun yang melihatnya, tak terkecuali Kyuubi sekalipun. "Akan terlihat lebih anggun bila Nona tersenyum," ungkapnya penuh karisma.

 _Ctak ..._

Keterpukauan Kyuubi mendadak sirna saat mendengar ucapan terakhir pemuda tersebut. Dengan cepat, Kyuubi melepaskan genggaman tangan si pemuda dari tangannya dan dengan kasar menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya yang sempat dikecup orang tersebut.

 _'Bisa-bisanya paman keriput itu mempesonaku. Dia pasti punya pelet,'_ batin Kyuubi penuh horror. "Jangan menyentuhku seenak keriputmu itu, Paman. Dasar paman keriput mesum!" serunya tajam.

Tersenyum menyeringai, Sang paman menatap Kyuubi dengan senyuman mengerikan. "Bisa kau tarik kembali ucapanmu, Bocah? Aku baru tujuh belas tahun. Masih sangat muda. Dan ...," menarik napas kasar, pemuda tersebut menunjuk hidungnya, "— ini bukan keriput. Ini. Tanda. Lahir," jelasnya dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya.

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, gadis berambut sebahu itu menatap merendahkan pada pemuda di hadapannya. Sosok pemuda berkaos putih polos dengan celana _jeans_ terlihat _trendy, elegan_ dan ... _Sexy. 'Shit, kenapa aku baru memperhatikannya sekarang? Demi Kurama-ku tersayang, pria ini sempurna,'_ batinnya antara miris dan histeris. Tapi dasar Kyuubi; lain di hati lain di mulut. "Oh ... ya? Tapi keriputmu jelas membuktikan kau bertampang tua, Paman keriput," ucapnya dengan seringai merendahkan.

"Namaku Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Bukan Paman keriput, Bocah," desisnya tajam.

"Hoo~ siapa yang bertanya, Paman? Apa aku pernah mengajakmu berkenalan?" Kyuubi tersenyum iblis. "Aku. Tidak. Peduli," tekannya dengan nada _sing_ _a_ _song._

"Terserah." Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlalu begitu saja. Sungguh, berhadapan dengan bocah rubah tersebut bisa membuatnya benar-benar _OOC,_ keluar dari sifat _cool_ andalannya.

"HEY ...!" Kyuubi berteriak, kesal. "Seharusnya aku yang pergi duluan, Paman. Woy ... kembali kau! Kau belum minta maaf!" serunya tak terima. 

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah yang tengah menatap layar laptop dengan seriusnya tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menatap heran sahabat sekaligus teman sekamarnya yang baru saja datang dengan membanting pintu. Tak biasanya pemuda yang terkenal dingin tersebut terlihat kacau dengan napas terengah seperti menahan emosi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya pada pemuda raven berkuncir lemas tersebut. "Apa ada badai?" tanyanya lagi, sama sekali tak nyambung.

"Ada rubah liar yang harus kujinakkan," jawabnya seraya melepaskan kaos putihnya, memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh idaman para pria dan wanita.

Pemuda berambut merah berwajah _babyface_ tersebut mengerutkan dahi, bingung mendengar jawaban aneh dari pemuda yang baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas permukaan kasur berseprai putih miliknya. "Rubah liar?" beonya.

Tersenyum menyeringai, Itachi menatap sahabatnya. "Tepatnya seekor rubah liar dalam wujud gadis manis menarik."

"Heee~" Pemuda tersebut semakin tak mengerti. "Kau salah makan, Itachi? Apa restoran yang baru kau datangi meracuni makananmu?"

Itachi memutar bola mata, jengah. "Tch, kau pasti tahu apa maksudku, Sasori? Ekspresi bodoh dan sok polosmu sangat menjijikkan."

Bersiul riang, Sasori menghilangkan raut wajah bingungnya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah seringai. "Siapa gadis beruntung sekaligus kurang beruntung yang menarik hatimu itu?"

"Entahlah." Itachi mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Aku melihatnya sepulang dari restoran di gerbang asrama."

"Lalu?"

"Aku sengaja menabraknya," akunya. "Dan kau tahu apa yang kudapatkan?" Itachi melihat jelas ekspresi penasaran dari sahabatnya. "Aku tak sengaja menyentuhnya."

"Menyentuhnya?" beo Sasori. Matanya sontak membulat saat Itachi menunjuk dadanya. " _Hentai …._ Lalu, apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Terkekeh pelan. "Dia langsung membantingku sampai jatuh tersungkur menabrak gerbang. Menarik bukan?"

"Wow ... wanita yang menakjubkan," pujinya dengan mata _hazel_ yang berkilat ganjil. "Karateka, eh?"

Itachi bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Aku yakin bukan hanya seorang karateka. Dari gerakannya ... aku yakin, dia juga menguasai seni ilmu bela diri yang lainnya. Kurasa, dia sangat menguasai aikido. Benar-benar gadis menarik," jelasnya.

"Kurasa kau bukan hanya tertarik. Kau benar-benar terlihat senang sekarang." Sasori menatap sahabatnya lekat. "Ingat, jangan samapai jatuh cinta, _Karasu,_ " peringatnya.

"Hm, tentu saja tidak, Sasori." Pemuda itu mengulum senyum.

"Ya~ aku harap juga begitu. _Saa naa~_ " ungkapnya dengan nada _sing a song,_ kemudian kembali memokuskan diri pada laptop yang sempat diabaikannya.

"Ya, itu pasti," bisik Itachi seraya kembali merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk miliknya. 

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu yang cerah. Hari yang sempurna untuk berakhir pekan, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama terkasih.

Suara ribut yang terasa sangat mengganggu, membuat seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ harus melepaskan kenyamanan selimut biru gelap miliknya. Niat awalnya untuk bersantai di hari sabtu ini harus terusik oleh kesibukan tak lazim dari teman sekamarnya. Menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan guna menutupi kuapannya setelah bangun tidur, Sasuke menatap aneh Naruto yang terlihat rapi dan tampak lain dari hari libur biasanya sedang memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam ransel oranye miliknya. Mau ke mana dia? Bukankah biasanya Naruto selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur sepanjang hari pada hari-hari libur?

Sadar diperhatikan, Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum lebar pada sahabatnya. " _Gomen, Teme_ ... aku membangunkanmu, hehe …."

"Hn."

"Aku harus pergi," ujarnya. "Mungkin aku akan kembali Rabu nanti. Aku sudah meminta izin pada pihak asrama. Jangan merindukanku, ya. Telpon saja bila kau merasa kangen padaku," Jelas Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ke mana?" tanyanya datar, tak mengacuhkan kenarsisan sahabat _blonde_ -nya.

Menggaruk kepalanya gugup, Naruto mengumbar senyum. "Aku harus menemui keluargaku."

"Hn."

Naruto menatap jam yang bertengger manis di lengannya. "Wah, sudah jam 6. Aku berangkat, _Teme. Jaa~"_ Naruto meraih ranselnya dan segera beranjak meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Sementara, Sasuke terdiam dan menatap pintu nanar. Mendesah sejenak, Sasuke bangkit, kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah jendela. Mata _onyx_ miliknya terarah ke gerbang asrama. Sebuah mobil sport hitam terlihat terparkir di sana. Tak lama Naruto terlihat, dan segera menghampiri mobil tersebut. Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya saat melihat seorang gadis berambut oranye kemerahan keluar dari mobil tersebut dan langsung memeluk Naruto erat. Selang beberapa menit, mobil tersebut melaju membawa gadis dan Naruto pergi.

"Kyuubi? Ada hubungan apa mereka?" Sasuke tersenyum kecut. "Rahasia apa yang kau sembunyikan, _Dobe_?" 

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam mobil yang tengah menembus jalanan Konoha ...

"Kapan kau mengambil mobil ini?" tanya Naruto, sebelum meminum setablet obat.

"Aku meminta Kotetsu mengantarkannya tadi pagi," jawabnya tanpa menghilangkan fokusnya dari stir.

"Ugghh …." Tubuh Naruto mengejang. Keringat tampak mengucur, membasahi tubuhnya. "Reaksinya benar-benar tak berubah, membuat tubuhku kaku, terasa panas dan dingin sekaligus. Ugh!" keluhnya.

Mengintip dari kaca depan. "Risiko perubahan tubuhmu. Siapa suruh menjadi lelaki jadi-jadian?"

"Diamlah ... biarkan aku menikmati masa perubahan ini," sahut Naruto kasar di tengah kepayahannya. 

"Tsk, dasar masokis," decak Kyuubi, kesal. 

"Hm," gumamnya seraya memejamkan kedua mata. Sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya untuk tak berteriak kesakitan.

"Haah ... kau benar-benar bodoh," ungkap Kyuubi sebal. "Aku akan membunuh orang yang telah membuatmu jadi begini kalau dia sampai menyakitimu nanti," ketusnya penuh tekad.

"Ya, terserah kau saja." Naruto menanggapinya malas. 

"Tidurlah ... aku akan membangunkanmu saat perubahan tubuhmu sempurna."

" _Baka …._ Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur. Ini sangat menyakitkan tahu," dengusnya sinis. Matanya tampak memerah, air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"Hoo~ seperti aku peduli saja," sahut Kyuubi asal. 

.

.

.

Di sebuah _mansion,_ beberapa kilometer dari SIHS ... 

"Apa dia sudah memberi kabar?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang kepada wanita berambut merah panjang yang tengah berdiri di atas balkon.

"Belum," jawabnya lemah.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita menunggu di dalam," usulnya saat melihat wajah sendu wanita tersebut. "Bukankah Kotetsu sudah mengirimkan mobil tadi pagi?"

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja. Seharusnya kita yang menemui mereka ke sekolah," desahnya frustasi.

"Kushi-chan, mereka sudah dewasa. Jangan terlalu berlebihan." Minato tersenyum lembut, tangannya bergerak pelan membelai lembut helaian panjang rambut Sang istri.

"Aku terlalu merindukan mereka, terutama Naruto," jelasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pandangan mereka tertuju pada sebuah mobil yang baru saja memasuki _mansion_ megah tersebut. Mata rubi kehijauan Kushina berbinar cerah saat menangkap seorang gadis berambut oranye kemerahan keluar dari mobil.

"Ayo, turun dan sambut kedua putri kita," ajak Minato, dan langsung disambut antusias Sang istri. Mereka berdua berjalan cepat menuju halaman rumah. 

.

Sesosok pirang nampak terlihat keluar perlahan dari mobil. Helaian rambut pirangnya bergerak lembut tertiup angin. Mata biru cerahnya berbinar melihat kedua orangtuanya yang mendekat ke arahnya. Senyum cerah tersungging di wajah sempurnanya.

" _Tadaima,"_ ucapnya lembut ketika tanpa tedeng aling-aling dirinya dibawa ke dalam pelukan Sang ibu.

" _Okaeri._ _Kaa-san_ merindukanmu, Naru-chan," ucapnya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Naruto."

Sebuah suara berat menyadarkan kedua orang tersebut dalam dunia yang untuk sejenak terasa dihuni hanya oleh mereka berdua. Kushina melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Naruto menghamburkan diri, memeluk suaminya. Kushina tersenyum seraya merangkul Kyuubi.

"Tidakkah mereka benar-benar manis?" lirih Kushina.

"Hm. Kau benar, Kushina," jawabnya.

 _Bletak ..._

Sebuah pukulan sayang dilayangkan Sang kaa-san kepada Sang putri, membuat Kyuubi meringis seraya mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut— sakit.

"Panggil aku _Kaa-san,_ Kyuu."

"Malas," bantah Kyuubi seraya melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Sang ibu, kemudian melenggang masuk ke dalam _mansion._

"Dasar bocah nakal," sahut Kushina kesal, sebelum mengembalikan fokusnya pada dua sosok pirang yang masih betah berpelukan.

"Minato, kau bisa membunuh putri kita dengan pelukan mautmu!" seru Kushina.

"Kalau kau cemburu, kemarilah," ajak Minato dengan seringai kekanakan.

Tak sedikit pun memiliki niatan untuk menyanggah tudingan suaminya, Kushina pun langsung bergabung. Sementara dari kejauhan, Kyuubi hanya memutar mata, jengah menatap adegan ala telet*bis tersebut.

"Haah ... sepertinya aku harus bertapa untuk mengusir ke _lebay_ an keluarga ini," ucap Kyuubi seraya bergidik ngeri.

.  
.

.

 _ **Bersambung~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hokage* :**_ _Tada jadikan itu untuk panggilan khas yang ditujukan untuk seorang gubernur._

 _._

 _._

Wah, senangnya _fict-_ ku dapat respon positif dari para pembaca.

Terima kasih ya yang udah nge _review,_ nge _fav,_ nge _foll,_ dan me _notice_ Tada.

Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya~

 **19 Agustus 2015**


	3. Chapter 3

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Naruto menghitung dalam diam. Cengiran kaku masih setia disunggingkannya. Sungguh, gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Sang _kaa-san_ memperlakukan dirinya bak boneka _barbie._ Gaun beraneka model dan warna tampak begitu jelas dalam pandangan mata, tergeletak manis di atas tempat tidur berseprai biru muda. Tangan cekatan Sang _kaa-san_ yang sedari tadi aktif mendandani wajahnya, membuat Naruto hanya bisa membatin miris.

 _Astaga ..._

 _Selalu saja begini._

Kaa-san _dengan hobi lamanya._

Menghembuskan napas tidak pelan, gadis yang selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini menyembunyikan identitas aslinya dalam tubuh pemuda itu akhirnya dapat merasa sedikit lega ketika gerakan tangan wanita berambut merah panjang itu terhenti. Menatap bayangan dirinya dan Sang _kaa-san_ yang terpantul dalam cermin, Naruto ikut mengulas senyum saat melihat ekspresi puas yang terpasang pada wajah wanita cantik di sampingnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya _Kaa-san_ mendaftarkan dirimu menjadi model, Naru-chan?" ungkap wanita itu tiba-tiba. Senyuman di wajahnya semakin melebar ketika melihat penampilan Naruto yang tampak seperti seorang Putri dalam negeri dongeng. Gaun putih penuh renda, berkerah lebar—sehingga menampakkan sekitar bahu dan leher gadis tersebut— begitu sangat cocok dikenakan oleh Sang putri sulung Namikaze. _Make up_ tipis yang teroles pada wajah berkulit _tan_ gadis tersebut, menambah pesonanya. Ditambah dengan tiara kristal mungil yang terpasang di atas kepala berhelai pirang tersebut, mempermanis tampilan Sang gadis. Sungguh, wanita bernama Kushina itu bahkan kini berpikir bahwa putri kesayangannya itu seperti akan melangsungkan pernikahan saja.

Terkekeh pelan, Naruto berhasil membangunkan istri dari Namikaze Minato itu dari pemikirannya. " _Kaa-san_ ada-ada saja. Bisa-bisa _Tou-san_ langsung mengamuk dibuatnya."

" _Yare-yare~ Tou-san_ mu dengan pemikiran kolotnya," decaknya kesal.

Menatap wajah berkulit kecokelatannya yang tampak dilapisi _make up,_ siswi _high school_ itu kemudian menyentuh helaian rambut pirang lurusnya yang kini tampak bergelombang. " _Kaa-san_ mendandaniku bukan hanya karena sebatas rindu pada Naru, kan?" Mata beriris _sapphire_ -nya menatap lurus bayangan Sang _kaa-san._ "Apa ada suatu acara yang akan kita datangi?"

Tak langsung menjawab, wanita berusia kurang dari empatpuluh tahun tersebut merapikan peralatan _make up_ yang tergeletak di atas meja rias. Seulas senyum—ganjil— tersungging pada wajah cantiknya. "Hanya sekedar acara reuni dengan teman lama."

 _Shit ..._

Merutuk dalam hati, Naruto—lagi-lagi— hanya bisa pasrah dengan keinginan Sang _kaa-san._ Sama halnya ketika wanita cantik bermata hijau kemerahan tersebut tanpa tedeng aling-aling menarik dirinya ke dalam kamar—untuk menunjukkan koleksi gaun terbaru hasil belanja Sang Nyonya Namikaze tersebut selama hampir setahun belakangan ini dan kemudian mendandani—nya, Naruto pun menyengir kaku. Gadis itu tentu saja sangat jelas sudah dapat menebak segala kemungkinan apa saja yang akan terjadi dalam acara bertajuk 'reuni' tersebut.

.

.

.

Menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi aktif pada permukaan kanvas, pemuda berkulit pucat yang senantiasa mengumbar senyum itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kanannya. Kedua mata beriris gelapnya menatap tak penuh arti pada seorang pemuda bermarga Ōtsutsuki yang baru saja nampak dalam pandangan mata, setelah hampir dua minggu tak dijumpainya. Berkutat dengan koper berukuran sedang miliknya, pemuda itu dengan gerakan perlahan mulai mengeluarkan isi dari koper tersebut.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Sai?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari koper miliknya, memecah keheningan ruangan.

Mengulas senyum kalem, Sai pun kembali meraih kuas lukis yang sempat diabaikannya. "Kupikir kau baru akan kembali saat mendekati ujian nanti," jawabnya, kedua mata menatap lurus kanvas di hadapannya.

"Hm, rencana awalnya memang seperti itu." Ōtsutsuki muda tersebut berjalan ke arah lemari miliknya, tangannya bergerak aktif memasukkan beberapa lembar pakaian ke dalamnya. "Tapi, sayangnya _Tou-sama_ tak mengizinkanku untuk berada lebih lama lagi di sana."

"Adikmu sudah sembuh?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sosok bermata abu kebiruan itu menghembuskan napas tidak pelan. " _Tou-sama_ akan membawanya ke Jerman."

Menggantungkan tangannya di permukaan kanvas, Sai menatap hambar lukisan setengah jadi miliknya. Senyum dingin ditampakkannya. "Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, Toneri," ucapnya pelan, namun masih terdengar jelas oleh lawan bicaranya.

Kekehan pelan terdengar lepas dari Sang Ōtsutsuki muda. Pemuda itu melirik Sai melalui ekor matanya. "Kita berdua sama-sama menyedihkan, Sai," ungkapnya terkesan datar.

.

.

.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk, Kyuu …." Gadis bercelana _jeans_ hitam selutut dan berkaus biru muda itu menarik topi putih yang dikenakannya, berharap wajahnya tak akan kentara jelas dalam pandangan mata orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tak ingin menanggapi keresahan yang ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan oleh kakaknya, Kyuubi hanya memutar kedua bola mata. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kitsune. Tidak akan ada yang menyadari siapa kita sebenarnya."

"Kau ter—"

"Kita bukan artis," ucapnya menyela perkataan Naruto. "Kehadiran kita di sini tak akan berpengaruh apa pun. Lagi pula—" Kyuubi menyeringai kecil, "—penampilan kita saat ini sangat cocok untuk menghadiri acara jumpa _fans_ ini."

"Cocok untukmu," Naruto mendesis sinis, "tapi tidak untukku. Lihat wajahku, _Baka_ …."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Putri kedua dari Namikaze Minato itu menyeringai jahil, "Kau tampak sangat manis dan menggoda dengan riasanmu itu. Aku yakin Gaara-kun dan Menma-kun akan terpesona padamu."

"Astaga, Kyuu ... sejak kapan kau mau merepotkan dirimu dengan memanggil nama orang lain dengan embel-embel _kun_?" Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap seringai adiknya penuh horror. "Otak kelewat jeniusmu belum kadaluarsa, kan?"

"Semenjak aku jatuh hati pada pesona dua penyanyi bersuara emas itu, wkwk …," jawabnya dengan nada _sing a song._ Semakin mengembangkan seringainya, Kyuubi terkekeh pelan. "Dan, tak akan ada kata kadaluarsa untuk otak jeniusku ini."

Bergidik ngeri, Naruto melebarkan jarak di antara mereka. "Kau tampak seperti seorang maniak, Kyuu …. Astaga, kau mengerikan. Pergi sana, jauh-jauh. Hus, hus, hus …." Tangan berkulit _tan_ nya dikibaskannya untuk mengusir Sang adik dari jangkauannya. Sungguh, seringai dan ekspresi wajah adiknya saat ini membuat Naruto merasa harus menjaga jarak.

.

.

.

Mengedarkan pandangannya guna menyapu sekeliling lantai pertama _mall_ ternama Konoha tersebut, kedua iris _onyx_ -nya untuk beberapa lama terpaku pada dua sosok yang terasa familiar baginya. Mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh, pemuda itu pun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Membentuk garis lurus pada bibirnya, dia lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada pilar di belakang tubuhnya.

"Apa acaranya belum juga dimulai, _Otoutou?_ "

Melirik sekilas ke arah Sang penanya, pemuda itu hanya bergumam pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar ke arahnya. Seolah tak peduli dengan apa pun, tangannya pun bergerak untuk menutupi telinganya dengan _headset_ putih yang sedari tadi terkalung di lehernya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak memaksa adikmu datang ke tempat ini, Itachi." Seorang pemuda berambut merah bersuara, setelah sebelumnya hanya diam dengan fokus mata pada _tablet_ di tangannya.

"Daripada membiarkan Sasuke berdiam diri seperti ayam yang mendekam dalam kandang, kurasa ini jauh lebih baik," balasnya datar, mata _onyx_ -nya berkilat ganjil.

"Kakak macam apa kau ini?" Tanpa mengalihkan fokus pandangannya yang telah kembali tersita pada layar _tablet_ di tangannya, Sasori—namanya— menyahut skeptis. "Bisa-bisanya kau menyamakan adikmu sendiri dengan jenis unggas. Padahal, menurutku adikmu itu lebih cocok disamakan dengan bebek. Bukankah sikapnya yang tak acuh itu sangat mirip seper—"

"Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu kehilangan seluruh koleksi _video, game_ dan boneka-bonekamu, Sasori." Sasuke—yang menjadi objek pembicaraan Itachi dan Sasori— menghujamkan tatapan tajam ke arah pemuda bermata _hazel_ di sampingnya. "Apa yang kau katakan sama sekali tak memperbaiki apa pun."

Memasang ekspresi wajah sepolos mungkin, Sasori tersenyum kalem. "Aku pikir kau tak akan mendengar apa pun."

"Tch …." Sasuke mendecih malas.

.

.

.

 _Ini tidak baik ... ini tidak baik ... ini tidak baik …._

Terus meracau dalam hati, Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan lengan Sang adik. Tak memedulikan suara ringisan yang sayup-sayup terdengar lolos dari bibir gadis berambut oranye kemerahan tersebut, Naruto dengan senyuman kaku menatap ketiga pemuda di hadapannya. Walaupun terkesan gagal, gadis itu sebisa mungkin menunjukkan tampilan baik-baik saja.

"Ah, kau harus tahu betapa miripnya kalian," pemuda berambut _raven_ dikuncir lemas itu tersenyum tipis, "benar-benar mirip. Sampai aku berpikir, bila kalian itu adalah orang yang sama. Tapi lain halnya dengan dirimu, orang yang kukenal itu berjenis kelamin lelaki, bukan perempuan."

"Benarkah, Uchiha-san?"

"Ara~ panggil saja Itachi, terlalu terkesan formal bila memanggil dengan marga." Lagi. Pemuda bertanda lahir unik itu mengulas senyum. Matanya menatap hangat, namun siapa pun yang mengenalnya dengan baik dengan mudah mendapati adanya kilat lain dari sorot matanya. Di samping kanan dan kirinya, dua pemuda lain ikut menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak terartikan.

"Ta—Tapi saya—"

"Tak perlu ada kata tapi," Itachi menyela, "Itachi jauh lebih baik. Atau ... kalau terlalu canggung, kau boleh memanggilku dengan panggilan Itachi-Nii. Barangkali kau berjodoh dengan adikku, dan akan menjadi adik iparku." Pemuda itu tersenyum _boyish._ "Iya, 'kan, _Otoutou?_ "

Tak menanggapi, sosok yang dimaksud hanya menatap datar.

"Sa—"

"Sebaiknya hentikan pembicaraan tidak penting ini," ketus Kyuubi menyela perkataan kakaknya. Rasa sakit di tangannya semakin tak tertahan, cengkeraman tangan kakaknya benar-benar bukan main kuatnya. Merutuki kenyataan bila Naruto memiliki tenaga di atas rata-rata, gadis bermata seindah batu rubi—yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri saja semenjak kemunculan mereka bertiga yang tanpa dinyana— itu menghujamkan tatapan tajam ke arah tiga pemuda di hadapannya; terutama Itachi. Kyuubi benar-benar kesal. Dia bahkan ingin marah. Bukan hanya membuat kakaknya merasa tidak nyaman, mereka bertiga telah sukses menghambat langkah dirinya untuk bertemu dan mendapatkan tanda tangan dari dua penyanyi idolanya. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam kotak _CD_ mengerat. "Kalian bertiga mengganggu. Gara-gara kalian kami harus melewatkan antrean. Minggir sana ...," desinya rendah.

"Ya ampun, kau ini benar-benar, ya …." Itachi mendecakkan lidahnya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak baik lho, seorang gadis bersikap seperti itu. Nanti ... kalau jadi perawan tua, bagaimana?"

"Kau ...," setengah berseru, Kyuubi menunjuk Itachi tepat ke hidung. "Dasar paman keriput mesum," desisnya, matanya menatap geram.

"Kyuu ... tidak sopan bersi—"

"Sudahlah, Itachi," Sasori yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya membuka suara. Tangannya bergerak menarik mundur Sang Uchiha sulung. "Ini tempat umum. Jangan sampai kita semakin menarik perhatian. Sebaiknya kita membiarkan mereka berdua kembali mengantre, sudah cukup banyak yang melewati mereka berdua," ujarnya, mencoba bersikap bijak. _Hazel_ indahnya menatap Itachi, menunggu respon.

"Hn, kau benar." Dalam hitungan detik, Itachi mengubah ekspresi wajahnya ke dalam tampilan _stoic._ Menggeser tubuhnya, tanpa kata pemuda itu mempersilakan kedua gadis yang belum dia ketahui namanya itu untuk kembali mendapatkan antreannya.

Kyuubi pun dengan segera menarik Naruto untuk melangkah maju, menciptakan jarak yang lumayan jauh dari ketiga pemuda tersebut.

"Ini tidak baik, Kyuu," ucap Naruto lirih, yang hanya bisa didengar Sang adik. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok pemuda _raven_ yang semenjak awal hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Hampir setahun mengenal dan bersama dengan adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu, cukup membuat Naruto mengetahui sikap dan sifat Sang Uchiha bungsu. Kediaman dan tatapan dua iris _onyx_ dari siswa kelas satu _high school_ tersebut, tentulah memiliki makna tersendiri. Naruto tidak bisa merasa tenang, semua tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Tangan dan mulutnya terasa pegal. Terus membubuhkan tanda tangan pada setiap _item_ yang dibawa oleh para _fans_ mereka, pemuda itu juga terus mempertahankan senyuman yang bertengger di wajahnya. Melirik sosok merah yang berusia hampir sama dengannya, pemuda itu pun menghela napas pelan ketika kedua iris mata beriris _sapphire_ nya menangkap jelas keminiman ekspresi dari sosok yang duduk di sampingnya itu. kembali memokuskan perhatiannya pada para _fans_ -nya yang tampak mengantre tanda tangan darinya, keningnya mengernyit ketika mendapati kekosongan pada permukaan meja.

Pemuda itu meluruskan pandangan. Matanya menatap tepat ke arah sosok gadis bertopi putih di hadapannya. Tertegun, untuk sesaat dirinya merasa tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari sepasang iris _sapphire_ yang terasa senada dengan miliknya. Selain itu—

 _Apa-apaan dengan wajah itu?_

Tak ingin tampak bodoh dan juga kehilangan wibawanya, dia pun berdehem pelan. Mengabaikan keterkesiapan dari sosok gadis pirang bertopi tersebut, dia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Kalau kau ingin berfoto denganku, cepatlah ... di belakangmu masih banyak yang mengantre."

" _Su—sumimasen ...,_ " mencoba bangkit dari keterkesiapannya, gadis itu sedikit terbata, "aku hanya mengantar saudaraku," jelasnya.

Penyanyi muda itu mengernyitkan dahi, "Jadi kau …." Suara helaan napas terdengar lolos dari bibirnya. Sorot matanya berubah dingin. "Kalau kau sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bertemu, meminta tanda tangan, dan berfoto denganku ... sebaiknya kau segera keluar dari antrean."

"Ak—"

"Selanjutnya ...," ucapnya, sama sekali tak ingin mendengar apa pun yang akan disampaikan sosok pirang tersebut. Selain merasa terganggu dengan wajah dan mata beriris _sapphire_ milik gadis—aneh— tersebut, entah kenapa pemuda itu merasakan perasaan tidak menyenangkan dalam dirinya.

Sementara, sosok pirang bertopi itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika seorang perempuan berambut biru muda sebahu menggeser posisi di mana dirinya berpijak. Menatap tidak suka pada gadis tersebut yang tampak antusias ketika kepingan _CD_ miliknya ditandatangani, dia pun akhirnya melangkahkan kedua kakinya—menjauh— dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Mengunyah permen karet rasa apel dalam mulutnya, putri kedua dari pengusaha ternama itu menatap tak penuh arti pada Sang kakak yang semenjak sepuluh menit belakangan ini mengaduk-aduk ramen instan miliknya. Gagal menciptakan sebuah gelembung dari mulutnya, dia pun mendecih.

"Berhentilah mendramatisir keadaan, Kitsune." Gadis itu menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi. Iris rubinya menatap lurus pada punggung seorang anak berusia enam tahunan yang tengah mengantre _ice cream_ dengan anak kecil lainnya. "Mereka memang curiga, tapi mereka tidak akan bisa melakukan apa pun untuk membuktikan kecurigaan mereka."

Tak langsung menjawab, si _blonde_ memilih memakan mie ramennya—yang telah mendingin— untuk sejenak. Melakukan gerakan mengunyah, dia pun kemudian menelannya secara perlahan.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Kyuu," ungkapnya kemudian. Mata menerawang. "Semua tidak se _simple_ itu. Mereka berdua Uchiha. Sasori-Senpai pun tak bisa dianggap remeh. Mereka semua tentu sa—"

"Aku bukan meremehkan kemampuan mereka ...," Kyuubi menyela, "tapi hanya sekedar mengatakan yang seharusnya kukatakan."

Naruto diam. Matanya menatap tanya.

"Selama kau tidak bersikap ceroboh, penyamaranmu akan tetap terjaga." Gadis berambut oranye kemerahan itu membuat sebuah gelembung berukuran sedang dari mulutnya. _**Plop ….**_ Meletuskannya, dia kembali mengunyah permen karet yang telah terasa hambar tersebut. "Obat yang kubuat bukan sembarang obat. Bukankah selama ini sudah cukup terbukti khasiatnya?"

"Ta—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an ...," Kyuubi mendelik sinis, "kau tetaplah pegang misimu untuk bisa tetap bersama dengannya."

Naruto mendesah lelah. Kyuubi menyeringai puas.

"Ngomong-ngomong ...," Kyuubi kembali membuka suara setelah mereka cukup lama terdiam dalam keheningan, "Karin sedang dalam perjalanan, lho," ujarnya, mengingatkan Sang kakak, sehingga sukses membuat Naruto semakin terpuruk.

Gadis bermata seindah langit itu pun hanya bisa merutuk ketidakpekaan adik kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke meneguk cairan berwarna kemerahan yang dibelikan Sang kakak. Sedikitnya, dia merasakan perasaannya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Jujur saja dirinya merasa ganjil dengan prilaku kedua gadis yang tidak sengaja mereka temui tadi. Bukannya peduli atau apa, Sasuke memang tidak pernah memedulikan apa pun yang dirasanya tidak penting untuk diperhatikan, hanya saja keganjilan tersebut terlalu mencolok di depan matanya. Bukankah bila memang tidak kenal, seharusnya mereka berdua tidak akan merasa terusik? Sebut mereka gugup atau apa karena tiba-tiba dihampiri oleh tiga orang pemuda, tapi ekspresi wajah itu ... Sasuke yakin dengan sangat pasti. Terasa familier. Terlalu familier malah.

Mendesah pelan, kedua iris _onyx_ -nya pun diarahkannya pada dua orang yang saat ini tampak serius di depan layar _tablet._ Sudah hampir satu jam mereka berdua tak fokus dengan kegiatan mereka. Seolah terlalu sayang untuk melewatkan hal apa pun yang ada pada layar _LCD,_ keduanya bahkan mengabaikan kedatangan dua sosok pemuda berpenampilan _nyentrik_ yang tanpa tedeng aling-aling segera mendudukkan diri mereka pada kursi yang kosong.

"Kalian sudah lama menunggu." Bukan bertanya, sosok berambut merah bata yang hampir menyamarkan helaian rambutnya secara keseluruhan dari balik topi biru gelap itu memberi pernyataan.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam. Selain tak ingin, dia pun memang tak harus menjawab apa pun.

"Aku semakin curiga kalau mereka berdua memang ada sesuatu," ungkap sosok lainnya dengan suara yang sedikit teredam oleh masker yang menutupi mulutnya, kedua mata dari balik lensa kacamata hitamnya menatap penuh minat pada dua orang pemuda yang nampak duduk berdempetan dengan jarak kepala yang sangat rapat. Melepas kacamata hitamnya, sepasang mata beriris _sapphire_ nampak ke permukaan. Namun, sedikitnya wajahnya masihlah tersamarkan oleh sebuah masker berwarna _cream_ yang menutupi sekitar area hidung sampai dagu.

"Dan aku semakin curiga bila kau adalah seorang _fudanshi,_ Menma," celetuk Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Mengerlingkan matanya untuk sejenak, sosok bernama Menma itu pun meraih gelas berisi jus tomat yang berada di atas meja—tepatnya milik Sasuke— dan kemudian meminumnya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

"Sopan sekali Bintang kita satu ini," cibir Sang Uchiha bungsu dengan mata memicing, tak suka.

Mengedikkan bahu tak acuh, Menma dengan tanpa ragu meminum cairan kemerahan tersebut hingga tandas. "Kau ini jangan pelit-pelit pada kakak sepupumu yang super ganteng ini," cetus pemuda berambut hitam jabrik tersebut kemudian, setelah meletakkan gelas kosong tersebut di atas permukaan meja.

Memutar bola mata, Sang Uchiha bungsu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sosok bertopi yang hanya melayangkan tatapan tanpa minat ke arah kakaknya dan Sasori.

Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda itu pun ikut mengalihkan pandangannya. Kedua iris mata _mint_ -nya bertubrukkan dengan sepasang mata beriris _onyx._ Sama-sama melayangkan tatapan datar, keduanya hanya terdiam.

"Dan aku tidak akan keberatan bila kalian ingin menjalin suatu hubungan romantis," celetuk Menma tiba-tiba. Sontak memutus kontak mata di antara kedua insan berjenis kelamin sama tersebut, dan sukses membuatnya langsung dihadiahi dua tatapan tajam sekaligus. "Aku hanya menyampaikan pemikiranku saja," ungkapnya watados.

"Mati saja kau, Menma."

"Ugh ...," pemuda itu memasang wajah nelangsa, "kau kejam sekali padaku. Masa kau tega menyuruhku mati muda. Di mana letak hatimu, Gaara-kun sayang?"

Jengah dengan kelakuan sahabat sekaligus pasangan duetnya, dia pun hanya memutar mata.

"Ahh ...," Sang Uchiha sulung yang akhirnya teralih dari fokusnya akan layar _LCD tablet_ sahabatnya itu pun akhirnya bersuara, "kalian sudah datang rupanya. Sudah coba _dango-_ nya? Rasanya enak, lho."

Kompak. Ketiga pasang mata beriris berbeda tersebut melayangkan pandangan skeptis pada sosok bertanda lahir unik di sekitar hidungnya itu.

"Lawakanmu sama sekali tidak lucu, Itachi," sahut Sasori datar, _tablet_ ber _chasing_ putih miliknya telah tergeletak manis di atas meja. "Di _café_ ini tdak ada _dango,_ bila kau lupa," ungkapnya, mengingatkan.

"Ahaha …. Kalian tidak asyik sekali," setengah merajuk, siswa _high school_ yang beberapa bulan lagi akan menghadapi ujian itu membuat empat pemuda yang berada di dekatnya mendengus.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera mengatakan alasan kalian mengundang kami untuk ke tempat ini, Gaara," ungkap Sasori, setelah merasa kondisi yang kondusif.

Itachi yang kini telah memasang kembali tampilan _stoic_ andalannya pun ikut bersuara ketika melihat tingkah kakak sepupunya yang tampak pias. "Ada apa denganmu, Menma? Kenapa mendadak memasang ekspresi seperti itu?"

Melirik sahabatnya untuk sejenak, Gaara menghela napas. Pemuda itu kemudian menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Menma ingin meminta tanggapan kalian tentang rencananya untuk hengkang dari industri hiburan."

Memusatkan perhatian mereka pada sosok bermasker satu-satunya yang ada di sana, kedua Uchiha dan seorang Akasuna itu pun menunggu dirinya untuk memberi konfirmasi.

Tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memberi respon apa pun, Itachi yang merasa gemas pun mengertakkan gigi-gigi putihnya kasar. "Atas dasar apa kau merencanakan hal bodoh itu, Menma? Ka—"

"Aku lelah, Itachi," ungkap pemuda itu, menyela perkataan putra dari adik ayahnya itu. Kedua iris _sapphire_ -nya menyiratkan kegetiran. "Pada akhirnya aku memang harus menyerah dengan semua ini. Semuanya sia-sia."

.

.

.

Rambut merah panjangnya berkibar tertiup angin. Kacamata bergagang merah bertengger manis, membuat gadis cantik itu tampak cerdas dan terkesan dewasa. Tangan berkulit putihnya mendorong troli.

Mendecih pelan, gadis itu menatap tidak suka pada seorang pria berusia duapuluh lima tahunan yang dengan secara tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Tak memberi tanggapan berarti ketika pria itu memberi gestur penghormatan pada dirinya, tanpa tedeng aling-aling gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu menyerahkan troli miliknya pada pria itu. Merasa tak perlu untuk melontarkan sepatah kata apa pun, dia pun melenggang pergi begitu saja—meninggalkan pria tersebut dengan trolinya.

"Konoha panas. Menyebalkan," dengusnya sinis. Kedua kakinya melangkah dengan gerakan konstan. Mata senada rubi miliknya berkilat sinis. "Awas kau, Naruto. Aku bersumpah akan membuat perhitungan bila hariku tidak menyenangkan di sini."

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung~**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pada akhirnya para chara yang akan eksis di fict ini mulai bermunculan. Chap depan Tada akan memulai drama dalam fict ini._

 _Aish, jujur aja Tada selalu menantikan pemberitahuan dari e-mail. Dan rasanya senang sekali ketika mendapati klo fict ini di-notice._

 _Thank's banget udah mau baca, review, fav, foll, dan menotice Tada._

 **22 Agustus 2015**


End file.
